Hotel Europa - The New Murder (CANCELLED)
by MrmarioRBLX
Summary: It has been 5 years since the murder case at the Hotel Europa. What nobody realized back then is that this old case will directly lead into a new murder case.
1. Pre-Case Recap

This fanfiction case of Kindaichi will be called "Hotel Europa - The New Murder". It's a sequel to a case that was in the original manga.

* * *

 **Main Characters**

Hajime Kindaichi (金田一 一)  
A student at Fudo High School. While his grades may not be all that great, his IQ of 180 is undeniable. Thanks to his skills as a detective, passed down from his grandfather, Kosuke Kindaichi, there is no case Hajime can not solve.

Miyuki Nanase (七瀬 美雪)  
Kindaichi's childhood friend.

Isamu Kenmochi (剣持 勇)  
A police inspector from Tokyo who often works with Kindaichi on cases.

Kotaro Tawarada (俵田 孝太郎)  
A police inspector from Aomori who worked with Kindaichi on the original Hotel Europa case.

Yosuke Itsuki (いつき 陽介)  
A freelance journalist who gives Kindaichi information, when he needs it.

Ryuta Saki (佐木 竜太)  
One of Kindaichi's classmates of Fudo High. He was killed during the original Hotel Europa case. He loves to carry his camera around, while recording.

Ryuji Saki (佐木 竜二)  
Ryuta Saki's younger brother, who loves filming as much as his older brother.

* * *

 **Original Case**

During Christmas, Kindaichi received a phone call from Tawarada, informing him of a letter announcing a murder, sent by someone calling themselves the "Red-Beard Santa Claus" (赤髭のサンタクロース). Once he and Miyuki arrived at the hotel in Hakodate, Hokkaido, he meets the Hokkaido police superintendent, Narumi Fuwa (不破 鳴美), who saw Kindaichi as nothing more than a nuisance in the investigation. Fuwa specifically requested that Kindaichi and Saki stay in Room 315, to the surprise of the receptionist and the hotel owner, Gozo Yukimura (雪村 剛造).

That night, a special Mystery-themed stage play was held, featuring members of the famous Aphrodia Theater Group.

Aphrodia Members:  
Suzue Bandai (万代 鈴江) - The leader of Aphrodia  
Yukio Nijikawa (虹川 幸雄) - Script writer  
Tamasaburo Ichikawa (市川 玉三郎) - Stage actor and ventroliquist  
Mako Henmi (辺見 魔子) - Stage actress  
Akira Enokido (榎戸 あきら) - Stage actor  
Karen Fumizuki (文月 花蓮) - Member of Aphrodia

During the play, all of the group members drink a glass of wine, as per the script of the stage play. However, Bandai is killed by poison in the wine. To everyone who knew it was a real murder and not acted, it seemed like a random killing. Taking advantage of this, the culprit murdered Nijikawa. However, looking over his recordings, Ryuta Saki realized the trick used by the killer to ensure Bandai is the one killed by the poisoned wine. He informed Kindaichi of this, not knowing that the killer overheard him. Managing to get Kindaichi out of the room, the killer murdered Saki for which the culprit initially framed Kindaichi, but then, Fumizuki's body was found, killed by the same poison that was used on Bandai. A suicide note, seemingly written by her, details the trick she used to kill Bandai, putting poison in her medication that, based on her calculations, would take effect during the play. As Kindaichi was not convinced this was the case, due to an obvious flaw in the "trick". (The slightest change in when the stage play started could have exposed that trick)

During his investigation, Kindaichi also learned the truth about the Red-Beard Santa Claus, one of the biggest drug dealers. The nickname came from the fact that everything in his appearance, clothes, hair and beard, was red. He rented Room 315 for 10 years and painted it completely red afterward, promising to return it to normal after it has ended.

Determined to figure out the real truth behind the case, Kindaichi re-investigates everything, during which he ultimately figured it out. Calling everyone to the stage area, he reveals the killer's true identity: Narumi Fuwa, which was a fake name used by a girl who was wanted for a murder 10 years before, Renko Kitami (北見 蓮子). During that time, she had a sister who was identical in looks and voice, Hanae Kitami (北見 花江). After Renko killed a drug dealer who bought supplies from the Red-Beard Santa Claus, she ran away. Because of this, Hanae began living a double life, as clothes designer under the name of Hanae Kitami, which was her own dream, and as a stage actress, under the name Karen Fumizuki. For her fake name, she combined the names of herself and Renko, believing she would come back one day. Renko intended to commit suicide, but stopped when she saw a note left by someone, named Narumi Fuwa, who already did that. Seeing this as a chance to change her life, Renko studied hard and became a police superintendent, whose sole goal was to arrest the Red-Beard Santa Claus. However, it wasn't long before she learned of a hit-and-run that killed him. Never giving up, she investigated until she found a lead that led her right to Bandai and Nijikawa as the killers. However, her problems didn't end there, as she came face-to-face with Hanae/Karen, inadvertently revealing her true identity. Seeing this as a chance to obtain more drugs, Bandai and Nijikawa blackmailed Renko, who decided to kill them both at the hotel.

After everything was revealed, Renko gave up and was brought away for the murders. In the end, the other Aphrodia group members were arrested for drug possession, which led to the end of the once-famous theater group.

* * *

 **I know, it's quite a long summary of the original manga case, but it is needed in order to understand the case in this fanfiction a little more.**


	2. Prologue

**Keep this in mind:**

 **Bold: Author's** **Note**  
 _Cursive: Flashbacks, Kindaichi's narrative, letters or TV/Radio broadcasts  
_ _ **Bold cursive: Dialogue of the culprit  
Bold, cursive and underlined: Chapter title**_

* * *

In a room of a house in an unknown location, one person is watching TV.

 _"Five years ago, the infamous murder case that occurred at the Hotel Europa in Hakodate, Hokkaido saw the demise of the Aphrodia Theater Group. Some were murdered by Renko Kitami, going by the alias of Narumi Fuwa at the time. The other memberss were arrested for possession of drugs. However, one year ago, three of the former Aphrodia members, Tamasaburo Ichikawa, Mako Henmi and Akira Enokido, were released after just 4 years of rehabilitation. It was not long after the release that they founded an anti-drug group that became known as New Aphrodia."_

Just then, the person turned off the TV.

 _ **"Heh heh heh...You may think you're free of your past for now, but betraying the Red-Beard Santa Claus is not something that you can achieve unpunished."**_

* * *

 _Five years may have passed since the tragic killings at Hotel Europa, but the ones who were involved could have had no way of knowing that now, a new tragedy will befall them._

* * *

 _ **Hotel Europa - The New Murder - Prologue**_

* * *

The next morning, one of the workers at a bakery is done preparing the Christmas-themed pastries.

"Phew! All done!" he said, as he put them in the oven. Just then, his boss calls for him from the front of the shop.

"Hey, Kindaichi! There's a young woman here who wants to see you specifically."

"I'm coming!" Kindaichi shouts from where he is. When he comes to the front, he recognizes the woman.

"Miyuki! It's been a while."

She nods. "It has been, ever since we graduated, Hajime-chan."

* * *

 _"My name is Hajime Kindaichi. That lady is my childhood friend and next-door neighbor, Miyuki Nanase. About two years ago, me and Miyuki graduated from Fudo High, the private school we went to together. I barely graduated, but Miyuki's grades were the highest in the class. Ever since then, I've been working in a bakery to get by. As for where Miyuki works, I don't know."_

* * *

"So, why are you looking for me specifically, Miyuki?" Hajime asked. Miyuki shows him a red envelope that came in.

"I found this letter sticking out of your mail slot, Hajime-chan," she said, giving him the letter.

Right away, he opens it and is shocked by what is written.

 _"Hello, Kindaichi._

 _It has been five years since you brought the one impersonating me to justice. Allow me to personally thank you, by inviting you to something very special held in commemoration of this. From the contents of this letter alone, I know where you are to go. I will not take absence for an answer._

 _The restless spirit of Hotel Europa,_

 _Red-Beard Santa Claus."_

"Red...Beard Santa Claus?" Hajime muttered, remembering everything that happened at that hotel five years before.

Right away, he turns to his boss, handing over his apron and hair net. "I'm sorry, but there's something I need to attend to."

Before his boss could say anything, Hajime and Miyuki have left the store.

* * *

After arriving at Hakodate, Hajime and Miyuki quickly go towards the hotel. To their surprise, two more people they know are in front of the entrance.

"Hey! Kenmochi-san! Tawarada-san!" Hajime called out to them.

Both inspectors ran over to him. "Heh, it's been a while, hasn't it, Kindani?" Tawarada asked.

"Still calling me that name. You haven't changed one bit," Hajime said, smiling, before he becomes curious. "Why are you two here?"

Kenmochi explains. "You see, a letter in a red envelope has come to the police of Tokyo as well as Aomori, addressed specifically to us."

"A red envelope..." Kindaichi muttered, before realizing something. Right away, he shows the letter he received. "Did it look anything like this?"

Both of them are surprised. "That's exactly it!" they both say at the same time. Just then, a small group of people come over.

"Excuse me," one of them asks. "If I may ask, are you Hajime Kindaichi, by any chance?"

Nervously, Hajime nods. "I see. It has been a while, Kindaichi-kun."

Hajime thought for a minute before remembering. "Wait...aren't you Akira Enokido (榎戸 あきら)?"

"Indeed it is," Enokido said. "In fact, Tamasaburo and Mako are with me as well."

Right away, he calls the two of them over. Tamasaburo Ichikawa (市川 玉三郎), the ventroliquist, is the first to come. It took a full minute before Mako Henmi (辺見 魔子), the long-haired woman, came over as well.

Right away, she apologizes. "I'm sorry, Enokido. Lately, I've been having problems hearing in my right ear."

Tamasaburo looked over at Hajime and Miyuki, before recognizing them.

"Kindaichi-kun and Nanase-san, am I correct?" he asked. "I take it the two of you are also here because it has been exactly five years since that case."

Both of them nod. "Ichikawa-san," Hajime asked. "Why are you three here? Last I heard, you were still in prison for drug possession."

Mako chuckles after hearing that. "How long haven't you watched the news, Kindaichi-kun? A little over a year ago, we were released after we were rehabilitated. In fact, right away, we created New Aphrodia, a group focused on opposing drugs. It is simply our own way of righting our wrongs from back then. It has been exactly one year since the founding of New Aphrodia, in fact."

Just then, one of the other people from their group comes over. "So, you're Hajime Kindaichi?" he asks, shaking Hajime's hand. "Ichikawa, Henmi and Enokido always talked about how you solved that case five years ago. It's an honor to meet you. My name is Takumi Makunoshi (蒔ノ石 匠)."

Just then, one of the women in the group walks over to him. "Makunoshi, please stay with the group. We all need to be together once we rent our hotel rooms," she said, sounding rather strict.

"She's a strict lady, isn't she...?" Kindaichi muttered. As if he heard him, Tamasaburo walks up to him. "That was Ayako Kamitsurugi (上剣 彩子). Of all the New Aphrodia members, she seems to hate drugs the most. Why that is, I do not know. But it's now time for us to head into the hotel."

As they all enter the hotel, Tamasaburo turns to one of the other women he's with. "Juka, could you get the keys to our rooms?" he asked her.

The woman, Inuko Juka (十加 犬子), runs towards the reception. After several minutes, she comes back holding nine room keys.

"It seems only the third floor of this hotel has available rooms," she told them, handing out keys to each of the members. Hajime noticed Enokido seems rather surprised at the key that he was given. Just then, the hotel owner heads to the group.

"Welcome to Hotel Europa. My name is Gozo Yukimura (雪村 剛造). Please enjoy your stay. If you all are interested, this hotel is holding a special Christmas-themed dinner."

After his introduction, he recognizes Hajime. "Hmm? Aren't you Kindaichi-kun, the one who solved the case here five years ago? I must say, it has been a while since then."

Before Hajime could say anything, he heard another familiar voice.

"So, you're the one who solved that case, huh? Can't say I'm particularly surprised."

Hajime turned around and saw two more familiar faces.

"Itsuki-san and the second Saki! Why are you two here?" he asked.

"To find out more about what happened here 5 years ago," both say at the same time, to each other's surprise.

* * *

 _At this moment, I never could have imagined that this seemingly normal re-union would mark the beginning of a new nightmare. One that has deep connections to the past case at the hotel._

* * *

 **And that concludes the prologue of this story. Not all the suspects in the case have been introduced yet, but that will come in the next chapter. See you all then!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hotel Europa - The New Murder - Chapter 1**

* * *

The next morning, when Hajime and the others enter the buffet room for breakfast, they see a large paper hung up on the wall above the table.

 _Hotel Europa 5th annual Mystery Quiz_

 _In this quiz, your deductive abilities will be tested through questions based on actual cases. If you want to participate, please sign up at the reception. Please note that there will only be 10 participants this year, instead of 20._

 _"That sounds interesting,"_ Hajime thought to himself, before asking, "Miyuki, do you want to sign in as well?"

She nods. Just then, the members of New Aphrodia, except for Inuko and Mako, come in and see the poster as well.

"Huh...interesting," Tamasaburo muttered to himself, before turning to the other members. "I'm entering that. What about you?"

The first ones to nod and head out to sign up were Takumi, Ayako and the female member who hadn't introduced herself yet to Hajime. Before that female member heads out, she sees Hajime standing there. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself yet," she said. "My name is Rin Kawashima (川島 凛)."

At that moment, Mako comes in.

"I'm sorry, Ichikawa, but Juka just told me that she's not feeling very well and wants to stay in her room for the time being. She said she doesn't want to be disturbed until she feels better."

Just then, she sees the Mystery Quiz announcement and heads towards reception to sign up as well.

After breakfast, Hajime goes to sign up, noticing several names have been written on the list already.

 _Takumi Makunoshi  
Ayako Kamitsurugi  
Rin Kawashima  
Tamasaburo Ichikawa  
Mako Henmi  
Akira Enokido  
Ryuji Saki_

Just as Hajime writes his and Miyuki's names on the list, Itsuki comes up next to him.

"So, this is the famous Mystery Quiz I heard about?" he asked, signing up as well. "I'm not surprised that you're going to participate in this as well."

Once Hajime and Itsuki are finished with writing their names, the receptionist checks it, before walking off. 20 minutes later, a voice can be heard over the speakers in the room.

 _"Will those that have signed up for the Mystery Quiz please come to the Quiz Room on the 1st floor?"_

* * *

Once the ten participants have entered the room, the hotel owner, Yukimura, explains the game.

"As you can see, there are 20 monitors, each with a pair of headphones. Through the headphones, you can hear each of the questions in this quiz. On the monitors, the answers will appear. In front of each monitor is a special keyboard with only 4 buttons - A, B, C and D. Each correct answer will get you 5 points. Once all ten questions have been asked and answered by all the participants, the placement of the participants will be shown on the large screen behind me. Now then, everyone, please sit down at one of the monitors and put on the headphones. The winner will receive a special trophy. With that, good luck in the quiz!"

15 minutes later, all the participants have answered the questions.

"Now, then!" Yukimura announced, pointing to the screen. "Here are the results!"

 _1\. Hajime Kindaichi - 50 points  
2\. Yosuke Itsuki - 40 points  
3\. Takumi Makunoshi - 35 points  
4\. Mako Henmi - 35 points  
5\. Tamasaburo Ichikawa - 30 points  
6\. Akira Enokido - 25 points  
7\. Ryuji Saki - 20 points  
8\. Miyuki Nanase - 15 points  
9\. Rin Kawashima - 15 points  
10\. Ayako Kamitsurugi - 10 points_

Upon seeing that he ended up in first place, Hajime was overjoyed. He walks to the stage Yukimura is standing on, where he receives his trophy.

As everyone leaves the Quiz Room, Hajime and Miyuki both bump into two men who were waiting outside. When they look up, they see the two remaining members of New Aphrodia on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the taller of the two shouted. Just then, the other man recognizes Hajime.

"Hmm? Are you not Hajime Kindaichi, the one Ichikawa, Henmi and Enokido talked a lot about?" he asked.

When Hajime nodded, the taller man immediately calmed down.

"My apologies for the rudeness!" he said, clearly embarrassed. "That reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Naoki Asana (旦南 直樹)."

The shorter one of the two men followed with his introduction. "It's an honor to meet you, Kindaichi-kun. My name is Kichiro Daiken (大件 吉郎)."

* * *

That night, everyone heads out to the hotel restaurant for the Christmas dinner. On the door, the table arrangements for the guests can be seen.

 _Table 1 - Ichikawa, Juka, Asana  
_ _Table 2 - Kawashima, Daiken, Enokido  
_ _Table 3 - Henmi, Tawarada, Makunoshi  
_ _Table 4 - Itsuki, Saki, Kamitsurugi  
_ _Table 5 - Kindaichi, Miyuki, Kenmochi_

* * *

After everyone sits down at their assigned tables, Hajime noticed there's still one open seat at Table 1.

 _"So, Inuko Juka is still sick in her room..."_

Several minutes later, Henmi and several waiters bring glasses of wine to each of the tables. She takes one glass of the tray she was carrying and one of another tray and hand them to Ichikawa and Asana, respectively. Immediately, they both drink from the glass. However, it is mere seconds later that Ichikawa begins to vomit blood, quickly collapsing to the floor. Quickly, inspectors Kenmochi and Tawarada move towards him, checking for a pulse.

Kenmochi shakes his head. "He's dead."

As soon as he said that, Henmi ran away from the dining room, before anyone could stop her. As Hajime and the inspectors follow her onto the 3rd floor of the hotel, they see the door of room 315 is open. However, when they look inside, they see nobody is there.

* * *

 _And so, on our first night in Hotel Europa in the 5 years since the initial case, a new murder has taken place. Little did we know at the time, this was only the start of something much bigger._

* * *

 **And with this, the first murder has occurred. More clues are to come in the upcoming chapters. For now, any reviews are greatly appreciated. See you next time!**


	4. Cancellation Notice

I'm terribly sorry to those who have been waiting for a new chapter of this fanfiction, but it is now cancelled. I just can't find the motivation to write stories anymore. A real shame, because I had some things already planned.

With that said, farewell.


End file.
